


Reunited

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin decides to show Belle his heart after making his presence known. Belle isn't surprised by the amount of darkness in his heart, but she is surprised to see a tiny pinprick of light shining through the blackness. She truly is his flicker of light amongst an ocean of darkness. [Rumbelle Oneshot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**A/AN: This idea popped in my head after watching the premiere episode with the Queen's of Darkness. This is how I think the Rumbelle reunion might be. I just want to warn you that this is full of feels!**

Belle sighed as she locked up the library for the night. She felt frazzled and drained from her day of facing Chernabogs and releasing fairy's from the magical sorcerers hat. She had worked tirelessly to find someone to translate the spell but it seemed her efforts were pushed into the background when Regina cast the spell.

It was as if the people of Storybrooke had forgotten how hard it was to achieve such a feat. Regina may have cast the spell but without her, the fairy's wouldn't have been freed. Belle turned the lock, placing the keys in her pocket. She pulled out the keys to the brown Cadillac but almost dropped them when she heard a sinister voice behind her.

" lovely night eh dearie?" the voice spoke ominously behind her. Belle spun around, her heart beating tumultuously as she gazed into the eyes of the man she'd banished from Storybrooke.

"Rumple...That's impossible...How did you-" she stepped backwards, as he approached her, a malicious look in his eyes.

"Get back to Storybrooke? Oh, I have my ways. Let's just say that I tracked down some old friends who's interests just happened to correlate with mine." he smirked, etching closer to her. She found herself pinned against the wall with just inches between them.

She could feel his hot breath on her neck, fueling her desire for something she hadn't craved in six weeks. She swallowed hard, afraid of what he might do to her. They gazed into each others eyes for what might have been seconds or hours. It was like time had stopped for them in that moment. There was something unreadable behind his eyes. She was afraid yet intrigued by him all over again—just like the day he'd taken her from Avonlea.

She shuddered when she felt his fingertips dust her jawline. It amazed her how one light touch of his could elicit desires within her that no one else could.

"I should pull your heart from your chest and crush it, but I can't...I've cursed your name countless times and tried to hate you but my heart won't let me. You're all it wants." he respired, their lips just inches apart.

Belle could feel her heart thrumming in her ears. She wanted to push him away and run a thousand miles from here, but she stood frozen in place. She very well knew that she couldn't run from Rumplestiltskin. He had magic, and he would have her within his clutches in a matter of seconds.

"What is it that you want from me?" she spoke unevenly, her voice quaking with fear.

"I want you to hate me...to end my wretched existence. There's no way I can go on with my life without you in it. I need you to tell me how much you loathe me, then I'll be assured that I was right all those years ago about being unlovable. I can't afford to hear your sweet voice or feel your tender touch and the one thing I can't afford more than that is watching you fall into the arms of another. Crush my heart because you're all I'm living for. I fought my way back into Storybrooke to tell you these things. My heart is a slave to you and the only way to free it is by crushing it. You'll be a real hero then Belle." he admitted sorrowfully.

Belle watched him thrust his hand into his chest and pull out the blackest heart she'd ever seen. He held it out for her to see. She took it hesitantly, turning it over and over in her hands, examining it. The amount of darkness in his heart wasn't what surprised her, it was the faint pinprick of red light shining through. She gazed at the light, feeling ashamed by her actions.

"What is this light?" she inquired, running her fingers over it gingerly.

"That's you Belle...You're the flicker of light amongst my ocean of darkness." he whispered, placing his hand on top of hers. She clasped his hand over the heart she knew was beating just for her.

"I'm so sorry Rumple...I overreacted when I found that gauntlet. I assumed that it meant it led you to the thing you loved most when in reality it led to your greatest weakness." she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"My power is my weakness, but you are my strength. I was afraid of being controlled by the dagger again so that's why I wanted to leave Storybrooke. I wanted to keep my power but the only way I could do that was by using the hat to get what I wanted." he explained, and she sighed pulling away slightly.

"You're still a man who makes wrong choices." she remarked, tracing her finger gently over the thin pinprick of light.

"I am and that's why I need you to keep steering me away from the darkness. I'll never be completely good because I'm too tarnished, but Belle you've always brought out the best in me. I'll never truly be a hero, but I know with you in my life that I'll never fully be a villain either. I need you Belle." he confessed reaching out to her.

She could have taken his heart and made him do as she pleased, but she realized that love didn't control other people. If she truly loved Rumplestiltskin, then she would have to take him as he was, including the parts that belonged to the darkness.

Belle took the heart he'd given her and thrust it back into his chest. When she pulled her hand out of his chest, a look of flabbergast painted his features.

"How did you-"

"Learn magic?" she smirked rendering him speechless.

"Yes..." he respired, reaching up to place an erratic curl behind her ear.

"I do own a library Rumple, and my husband is the most powerful man in all of Storybrooke. I may have grown bored one day and decided to research the magical components of enchanted hearts." she teased before grabbing his hand.

"Well I do say that I'm impressed Mrs. Gold." he replied in his thick brogue, making her shudder. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed his lilting voice.

"Take us home Rumple." she commanded, and he nodded before whisking them away in a cloud of crimson smoke. They had a lot of things to work through but tonight they had each other and that's all that mattered.

**A/AN: This didn't end how I thought it would but I believe if Belle truly seen Rumple's heart that it might affect her in some way. Please review and tell me what you think! This is only meant to be a oneshot and not a continuing story.**


End file.
